


The Hand is Quicker Than The Eye

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance, Friendly competition, M/M, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not every day you meet someone from another dimension, not even if you’re Kid-Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand is Quicker Than The Eye

It was an unusual encounter, to say the least, of two people who did, in fact, come from the same world but not the same reality. Still, they found they had quite a lot... not quite in common, but to discuss. For instance--  
  
"There is no way he could go _that_ fast!"  
  
"He can and he does."  
  
"You're bluffing!" The skeptic, a young man native to that reality, argued with fervor. Normally, an outfit painted such striking shades of yellow and red would've made it hard to take him seriously, but his conversation-partner knew better - it's what marked the Kid-Flash as the hero he was.  
  
"Am not, they ran tests, it's documented... at least until the machinery blew up." Aforementioned chat-buddy was a visitor, a passer-by from a parallel world, one where apparently, Wally's story was documented in a comic-book ("and animated series", he'd be reminded often). On top of that, he seemed to be a fanboy, this cape-clad spell-caster going by the name 'Wiccan'. He showed up one day, helped take down some bad guys and from that day on, the two became bitter rivals because _there's just no way_ his _uncle was_ faster!  
  
"The devices were out of tune and that also led to the explosion, no doubt about it! There's no way your Quicksliver-"  
  
"Silver-"  
  
"Is faster than the Flash! He's the fastest man alive!"  
  
"In _this_ reality."  
  
" _In this reality_." Wally mimicked mockingly and glared at Wiccan's- Billy's- smug smile ("Wow, thanks, but why would you tell me your secret identity out of the blue?" "I know yours. Besides, something tells me your me is not so interesting").  
"Is that how you'll reply to everything I say?"  
  
"Most likely, yes."  
  
Wally crossed his arms. Billy narrowed his eyes in a way Wally didn't like.  
  
"That aside, does that mean you're the fastest kid alive?"  
  
"Humph! Mock all you want, but in fact, I'm-" Wally stuck his chest out, struck a pose, and then utterly deflated. "Not, not really, but he's from the future so _it doesn't count_!"  
  
"Time travel, amirite?" Billy sighed, shrugged, and rolled his eyes, his whole being broadcasting disgust.  
  
"Do I even want to hear that one?"  
  
"No. No, you don't, Kid. And even if you did, I don't want to tell it."  
  
"I promise I won't take it personally."  
  
"Good man." Billy laughed. Wally grinned as he sat down next to him, but he was already pondering the next line of questioning.   
  
"Saaaaay, I do remember you saying something about a _twin_ \--"  
  
" _Brother_."  
  
"...I'm taken. Anyway--"  
  
Billy snorted.   
  
"You said your twin _brother_ was a speedster, too?"  
  
"Yeah, Speed."  
  
"...he calls himself 'Speed'?"  
  
"Oh, because being a kid-anything's better?"  
  
"Do you talk back to the heroes on your world, too?"  
  
"Not _all_ of them."  
  
"My kind of guy."  
  
They exchanged bratty grins before Wally jumped back to his feet. Hyperactive as well as the next speedster, Billy reckoned and braced for impact.  
  
"Hey, let's race."  
  
Billy frowned. "Uh, weren't you listening? Wrong twin, I'm _not_ the speedster-"  
  
"But you got some other abilities, right? _Make_ yourself super-fast or something! You can do that, can't you?"  
  
"I suppose--"  
  
"Great!" Wally cheered and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. "Race ya across town, meet by the monument! You know the one, right? Mr. 'I read all about it'."  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Ok! Mark, set-"  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"3-2-1-GO!"  
  
"KID!"  
  
Dust kicked up as Wally skid to a halt, having arrived at his destination. He held his hands up in a victorious gesture. "Woohoo! I won! I--"  
He deflated instantly at the carefree wave and exasperated smile Wiccan offered him.  
"See, you _can_ go fast if you want to."  
  
"More like 'instantly'."  
  
"...that's cheating!"  
  
"So is any-Flash racing a non-speedster."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Wally replied casually, back against a street-lamp while he examined his gloved fingernails, all for show.  
  
"Of course you don't." Billy smirked, to which Wally replied with his sweetest grin. Any further exchange was cut short, however, as Billy looked away, as though listening to something. Wally frowned and then sighed - he knew what this meant.  
  
"Your magical alarm going off again?" He asked, on edge. Billy thought that was actually adorable and shook his head.  
  
"More like alarm-clock than an emergency, but I really should get going."  
  
"Bogus." Wally related, and then winced. "Me too. But hey!" He called, stopping Billy mid-turn. "Next time you're over you _have_ to let me introduce you to Zatanna. She's driving me insane about this magic she feels 'on' me. Think about it, you two could learn so much from each other!"  
  
"Maybe not." Billy countered softly with all the disappointment one human being could contain. "Magic doesn't work here quite the way it does back home. Similar, but... different."  
  
"Pfft, what's next, your world doesn't have a Speed-Force?"  
  
Billy's eerie smile was all Wally got before the witch disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
"Oh now that's just a jerk-move, man."


End file.
